


Provoking the Beast

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dom!Bruce, M/M, PWP, Science Boyfriends, Swearing, Teasing, Tony provoking Bruce into sex, but not really because Tony is extremely eager for it, dub con if you squint, smut and not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pushes Bruce a little too far… and loves what he gets in return.</p><p>Written as a respond to the lovely redheadscientist (now jessicamiriamdrew)’s fic, Phenethylamine, which can be found here: http://jessicamiriamdrew.tumblr.com/post/26602097342/fic-phenethylamine-rating-m-science-boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provoking the Beast

This time Bruce was deeply engaged in configuring a program on his laptop when Tony started making overtly sexual comments to him half a lab away. He glanced up at Tony after about the third comment. The others had been heard but ignored.

“Oh, so you do hear me,” Tony remarked when Bruce’s eyes finally met his. Tony was standing in the doorway to the lab, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. And he was just staring at Bruce.

“Are you really just standing there shouting pornographic things at me for no reason? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“I’m not shouting. And no, you’re the best thing I can think of to do at the moment. So, put down the laptop, we’ll hop up on this table here,” he gestures at a large metal work table about halfway between him and Bruce, “and get to doing.”

Bruce looks at the table. A little bigger than what they ended up on last time. But still metal. And he was still busy and not about to stop what he was doing just because Tony was bored. “Sorry, you’ll have to come back later. In the middle of something here.” He drops his head down to the screen and continues typing.

“I know you like to pretend you’d rather work than let me experiment with fucking you on different surfaces around the lab, but you can’t deny me forever, and I’m not going anywhere.” He walks over to the table in question.

Bruce doesn’t even look up from the computer screen. “I can, in fact, deny you forever. And all you’re going to do by pestering me is make me angry. And then neither of us will be having any fun.” He hears a light tap sound, as if something has fallen onto the table, and he looks up. Tony is now leaning over the table on the opposite side of Bruce, still staring at him, and has set a bottle of lube in the middle of the table’s surface.

“I came prepared to make you come.”

“Really? You think just because you brought lube with you and you’re staring at me, I’m gonna drop everything and let you do whatever you want with me?”

“Yes.”

“Forget it, Tony. Take your lube and go have fun by yourself somewhere.” The typing resumes.

“I’m gonna make you come so hard you’re gonna forget your name.”

Bruce goes back to ignoring Tony’s comments, typing faster as his irritation starts to peck at him.

“You’re gonna beg me to fuck you on every other surface in the whole building.”

Bruce pauses and takes a deep breath. What Tony’s saying to him is having an effect on him; he’s becoming incredibly hard. He doesn’t want Tony to know that. If he gives Tony what he wants, he can basically forget about getting any more work done today. And Bruce likes to finish what he starts, dammit.

“And when I’m done fucking you in every possible position in every possible location, maybe, if you ask nicely, I’ll let you fuck me. But only if you’re really good…”

“Take your fucking clothes off.”

Tony raises his eyebrows. He’s been staring at Bruce the whole time, and the guy’s never stopped looking at his computer, completely ignoring all the innuendo Tony’s been throwing at him. Bruce slowly lifts his head to look into Tony’s eyes, Bruce’s chest now rising and falling quickly. Tony sees how dark his eyes are, and if he didn’t know better, he’d think the man actually looked… dangerous.

“Uh, what?” Maybe he’d heard Bruce wrong, although judging from that look, Bruce wasn’t paying attention to his laptop anymore.

“I said take your fucking clothes off. And get on the fucking table. You’re goddamn lucky you brought that lube.” Bruce slams his laptop shut as he finishes his sentence, and Tony flinches.

So, that’s different, Tony thinks, not sure whether to do as he’s told or not. He stands up straight from the table and looks at Bruce questioningly. Bruce suddenly stands and drops the laptop onto his chair, and Tony knows he’s not kidding.

Bruce takes a step towards the table, and Tony begins frantically pulling various pieces of clothing off. By the time Bruce reaches the table looking like an ax murderer who’s spotted a teenager alone in the woods, Tony’s managed to stumble out of all of his clothes. He hops up on the table and looks at Bruce, waiting to hear what to do next. Tony can’t remember the last time he felt so nervous… or turned on.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Tony does what he’s told, for once, and hears Bruce discarding his clothes and climbing up behind him. He sees Bruce’s hand reach out and grab the lube from the table surface, and after that everything goes from slow motion to fast forward.

Bruce grabs his thighs and shoves them apart, the flesh of his knees skidding across the metal table. Tony doesn’t dare complain. The next thing he feels is Bruce roughly shoving a lubed up finger into him, and he tenses his shoulders and closes his eyes. Another finger follows too closely, and he barely has time to register that they’ve been pulled out before Bruce pushes his cock all the way into Tony.

“Ohhhh, Chriiiiist…” Tony manages. Bruce doesn’t wait; he reaches forward and grabs Tony’s thighs, pulling him back into Bruce’s own legs. Once their bodies are pressed together, Bruce starts to thrust deep and quick into Tony. Tony’s mouth drops open and he squeezes his eyes shut. “Fuck, Bruce… fuck…”

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget your name,” Bruce growls into Tony’s ear, leaning forward over the man. Tony whimpers.

Bruce continues to fuck Tony roughly, until Tony thinks he can’t stand any more. “Bruce… please… you have to… fuck, touch me, Bruce. I can’t… I need to… oh fuck…” Bruce stops his movements, and for a moment Tony worried about what’s coming next.

Bruce’s hand reaches forward and wraps around Tony’s throbbing cock but doesn’t move. Tony feels Bruce’s breath against his ear. “Ask me nicely.”

“Oh, God, Bruce, please fucking let me come!” Bruce starts to thrust again, this time pumping his hand around Tony’s cock as he moves. Tony’s mind enters a state of inability to process thoughts correctly, and all he can think is FUCK, just repeatedly… FUCK. At least he thinks he’s thinking it; he might be screaming it, who the fuck knows. He feels Bruce’s chest rub against his back, and then Bruce is fucking biting his neck… Like a fucking dog, Tony manages to think, before he hits his climax with an earthquake’s intensity. Bruce is coming too, still pounding away at Tony’s ass, and then both of them are falling like boulders onto the table and each other as Tony’s limbs give out from under him.

They lay there, breathing like they just finished a triathlon, for what could have been years while Tony’s brain spins around in his head like someone hit the blend button. For once, he doesn’t even have a smart ass comment to make.

“Guess neither of us are getting any more work done today,” Bruce says eventually, still sprawled across Tony on the table. Tony moans and nods his head against the cool metal beneath him. And Bruce’s lips form what could only be called a victory grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago on our blog ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com. This fic is not in the canon of our RP.


End file.
